MAP03: Aztec (The Plutonia Experiment)
MAP03: Aztec (MAP26 in PSX) is the third map of The Plutonia Experiment. It uses the music track "On the Hunt" from Doom. thumb|right|300px|Map of MAP03 Walkthrough Walk forward and left through the hallway, grab the supplies, and head the opposite direction until you come to a room with vines on the walls. Walk forward into the hallway ahead of you and go to the end. A platform will rise with an Arch-Vile on it. Kill it, then walk through the door on the left, wary of chaingunners. Go through the door on the north, navigating the hallway to the end. You will be overlooking a huge pit with an invisible bridge running east to west. Four sides of the room will have raised platforms with Arachnotrons and Pain Elementals. Across the bridge are some chaingunners, two Revenants, and a blue key on an invisible platform. Kill the Spiders and Elementals, then cross the bridge until a platform raises the Revenants. Kill them, along with the chaingunners, hit the switch on the eastern side of the room, get on the platform, and when it raises jump to the blue key. Go back to the western side of the room and take the teleporter. You will be on one of those platforms with an Arachnotron. Go into the hallway until you come across a switch, backpedal into it, kill the chaingunners that show up, and hit the switch. Go back to the western side of the room, and exit. Go back to the room with vines on the sides. Go to the hallway you did not go to earlier. In the hallway, you will drop into a pit with a Mancubus, a Chainsaw, and some Health potions. Kill the bad guy, grab the goods, and get back into the hallway. You will eventually come to a hallway on your left. Go through it, grab the Red Key, and an Arch-Vile and a Baron of Hell will teleport into the room. Kill the bad guys, grab the health if you need it, then exit, resuming the path through the hallway. You will come to a large pit with a bridge in the middle of it, with two Mancubi shooting you. Kill them, go halfway across the bridge, then back up and kill the Revenants and chaingunners which should have just ambushed you. Cross the bridge again, and you will come across two Pain Elementals. Kill them, go through the hallway, and you will see a red and blue teleporter. If you need supplies, ignore them and keep going through the hallway until you reach the platforms the Mancubi were on. Go through the red teleporter, and you will be in a room with a door and a barred wall seperating you from another room. Go through the door, to the end of the hallway, hit the switch, go back through the hallway, and onto the teleporter. Now go through the blue teleporter, in the room across the one you were just on. Go through the door, through the hallway, hit the switch, and step on the exit pad. Secrets Official # From the start of the level, cross over and follow the spiral stairs downward to the right. In the outdoor area, take the door to the left. Continue along through the narrow snaking corridor until you reach the second red torch. On the opposite wall is a lamp. Open it to reveal a secret area. Non-official # Not really a secret as it is described in the walkthrough above and you cannot miss it, but one important thing about that pit where the chainsaw, four health bonuses and a mancubus can be found: On your way to official secret 1, at the first red torch a lift will lower you into a pit. As this lift lowers only once when walking through that hallway, do not stay on the lift as it will rise again quickly, making it impossible to reach 100% of the items and kills and the chainsaw too. Screenshots Image:Plutonia-map03.png|The lava does not hurt. Image:Plutonia-map03-spiders.png|Spiders and blue key. Speedrunning Routes and tricks These are not available as of now. Records The N records for the map are: Statistics Map data Things External links * MAP03 demos from the Compet-N database es:MAP03: Aztec (FD-P) Aztec (The Plutonia Experiment)